The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor device having an antenna therein.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-301635 discloses a structure having a semiconductor chip, a mounting portion on which the semiconductor chip is placed, and an antenna. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-301635 also discloses a structure in which the antenna is configured by two or more coils that are arranged to overlap with each other vertically.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-221211 discloses a structure in which a wireless IC tag formation region is disposed on a semiconductor chip where a semiconductor integrated circuit is formed, a wireless IC tag is formed on the same chip, and a conductive pattern serving as an antenna is formed on the semiconductor chip, or in a package where the semiconductor chip is implemented.